The Trials of Motherhood
by Alyson Metallium
Summary: A multishortfic sequel to The Enigma Challenge focusing on Zuko and his new pet turtleduck. For particulars, read chapters 13 of TEC for details of just HOW Zuko got a pet turtleduck. Eventual Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Not mine, never will be. This is a sequel to my other shortfic series, "The Enigma Challenge", focusing on the concept of Mommy!Zuko. It was too cute of an idea to pass up.

* * *

Zuko didn't know the first thing about being a mom. For one thing, he wasn't a female, and for another, he had never owned a pet before and this realization made him wonder if he even had a single nurturing bone in his body. 

_Still_, he thought, as he looked behind to watch the little turtle-duckling as it waddled determinedly behind him, _It's not like I'm about to get rid of it anytime soon. I guess I should find out if it's a boy or a girl._

So that's how the formerly exiled/now reinstated (under much protestation) Prince of the Fire Nation wound up at the door of the Royal Veterinarian. To say that the older man was surprised to see the scarred youth standing at his door cradling a turtle-duckling in one arm would be like saying porcupine-boar's spines can be extremely painful to sit upon, but court politics and manners kicked in swiftly and he ushered the prince in with a slight bow.

Zuko stared at all the wall art depicting the anatomy of different domesticated animals while the vet looked over the turtle-duckling, and he tried to ignore the distressed sounding noises the tiny baby was making while being examined. He would later claim that that was the reason why he failed to hear his uncle when he walked up behind him, curious about what his nephew was doing talking to the vet.

When the vet straightened and announced that the turtle-duckling was a girl, Zuko nearly expired from heart failure then and there. Not because the great mystery of the turtle-duckling's sex was solved, but because his uncle's overly cheerful and all too loud voice said right next to his ear, "Congratulations! You have a daughter!".


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Not mine, never will be. The shortfic "Gravity of Love", which is featured in "The Enigma Challenge", would take place shortly after this fic takes place.

* * *

Katara took a cursory glance into the library as she walked past the open doorways, then back tracked in order to do a double take. Zuko was sitting with his back to the door, and was hunched over a large tome while the little turtle-duck snoozed in an improvised nest made of a small stack of books. 

Curious, Katara walked into the library and peeped over Zuko's shoulder while she asked, "What are you reading?"

Zuko jumped, startled, and looked up at her, his face a study of guilt and surprise. The surprise Katara understood well enough, but where did the guilt come from? Before she could find out, the turtle-duckling let out a small peep and he quickly reached over and scooped the baby up. He then stood and, for lack of a better word, scootched around Katara and headed for the door, tossing something out that sounded like "feeding time". 

Katara grinned and turned to look at the tomes that Zuko had been studying so diligently. Her grin only widened when she saw that the title of the first book was "From the Egg to Maturity; The Life of a Turtle-Duck". She cocked her head a bit as she read some of the passages, and resolved that she would borrow the book herself once Zuko was finished with it.

She turned to leave when something caught her eye. Frowning a bit, she looked and saw the corner of another book peeping out from underneath the larger tome. Curious, she pulled the book out and couldn't suppress a spurt of surprised laughter when she read the title; "Popular Baby Names of The Four Nations".


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Not mine. Never will be, and if they were, well . . . . (evil laugh)

* * *

The diagnosis was that Zuko had a concussion. The official word about just how the Prince of the Fire Nation wound up with said concussion was that he had stepped on an area that was still unstable after the Avatar and his friends had invaded the palace, and the weakened marble had given way, causing him to crack his head against the floor. The actual truth of the matter was far more embarrassing.

As had become his habit since his return home, Zuko was walking the halls while reading yet another scroll on diplomatic ties between the Four Nations. It made for extremely boring reading, but Iroh insisted that his nephew become familiar with the conditions that were being set for peace between the Four Nations for the time when Zuko would take the throne. Zuko had learned from past arguments that when his uncle got _that _look on his face, it meant he better shut up and listen.

In this instance, he had paused in the hallway to try and decipher a particularly dry bit of writing, and hadn't noticed when Kaiya (who had been waddling determinedly after him) came and settled down at his feet to rest.

He was still standing there when Katara wandered by, and she smiled at the picture the two of them made. She was just about to comment on the cuteness of Kaiya sleeping at his feet, when Zuko went to take a step forward and his foot landed right on top of Kaiya's shell.

Both Kaiya and Zuko let out startled squawks, and Zuko quickly performed an elaborate movement that looked like he tried to jump over Kaiya without putting his already descended foot down any more, while regaining the balance he had lost when she had startled him. It didn't work, and Katara, watching as Zuko began to plummet towards the ground, jumped forward in an effort to catch him and help him regain the balance he had lost.

That didn't work, either, as Katara gave a jerk that served to send Zuko careening in the other direction, where he crashed into her and they both began to fall. Zuko, realizing that he was going to fall on top of Katara, wrapped his arms around her, and in a show of strength and reflexes, managed to twist himself around so that he was under Katara and took the brunt of their joined impact. His head bounced off the hard marble with a sickening crunch, and he lay still.

Katara lay stunned for a moment, then pushed her head up off Zuko's chest to peer worriedly into his still face. 

"Zuko?"

When she didn't get an answer, she quickly scrambled into a sitting position (ignoring the fact that she was now straddling his waist), and peered down into his face. At that moment, Zuko groaned and moved a hand up to his head as his eyes dragged themselves open. He stared up at the worried face that was peering down at him, and found himself wondering just how long Katara had had a twin sister.

"Just what are you doing to my sister?!" an angry voice shouted, causing Zuko's head to explode with pain as Katara whipped around to see Sokka bearing down on them with all the fury that an older brother possessed.

Katara was about to get to her feet and intercept Sokka (where did he find a spear so quickly?) when two of the patrolling guards came upon the scene and quickly reacted to the sight of the heir to the throne, who, to their eyes, was in the middle of a romantic encounter, being under attack by an angry, spear wielding boy. Without pausing to ask questions, they stepped forward and caught Sokka's arms as he ran past them, and began to drag him off. It didn't help that Sokka was screaming for Zuko to get off his sister, when in truth it was _Katara _who was on top of Zuko.

Katara sighed, knowing she'd have to rescue her brother soon (but not just yet), and then turned her attention back to the object of her brother's ire. Zuko was groaning lightly in pain, his hand over his face. He then grunted, and gently reached over to move Kaiya away from his ear, where she had been anxiously pecking at the undamaged skin.

"Are you all right?" Katara asked, once again staring at him. 

"Katara," his voice came out rough. 

"Yes?" 

"Where are we?" 

Katara blinked. That didn't sound good, and she quickly resolved to get Zuko to a doctor as soon as he was back on his feet. Which, she belatedly realized, wasn't going to happen until she got off of him. She reached over and scooped Kaiya up in her arms, then climbed to her feet. She waited while Zuko slowly sat up and regained some semblance of his bearings, then called over to a passing guard for help in getting the prince to the Royal Physician. Zuko remained vaguely confused during their trek to the doctor, while Kaiya settled down in Katara's arms and resumed her interrupted nap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Also, any OOCness is my fault entirely, though I like to think that the actions here-in are plausible.

Now I sound like a Mythbuster.

* * *

"I don't think she's ready for this," Zuko fretted, looking at the little turtle-duck that was cuddled protectively in his arm.

"Zuko, she's a water creature. She'll be fine!"

"What if she drowns?"

"Oh for the . . . She's not going to drown, I promise. She'll be fine, and if she does get in trouble, we'll be here to pull her out, right?"

". . . Right."

Still, even after a little more encouragement from Katara, Zuko remained reluctant to place Kaiya into the newly cleared out pond. She finally sighed in exasperation and reached down to take the baby turtle-duck from her imprinted "mommy", and ignored the squawking protests in favor of setting her down in the shallow water near the shore. She also ignored the half choked gasp that came from behind her in favor of paying close attention to ensure that Kaiya remained as safe as possible. True to nature, the little turtle-duckling began paddling happily around the shallows while keeping an eye out to make sure she didn't lose sight of Zuko.

"See? She's perfectly . . . fine . . . ," Katara trailed off as she turned to face Zuko, only to find that he had fainted as a direct result of a mild case of hyperventilation brought on by a panic attack that hit right as Kaiya's little webbed feet touched the water.

"You're hopeless," she muttered to the unconscious prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm SO sorry that it took . . . over a year to get the rest of these up! My computer contracted a virus, melted down, was brought back, fics were backed up, got another virus, backup files got viruses . . . You get the idea. Anyway, not mine, here they are, and again, I'm SO sorry!

AaAaA

Humiliating. That was the word that came to mind whenever Zuko paused to think about the fact that Kaiya followed him everywhere he went. He was beginning to think that he had acquired a second shadow, one that had feathers, a shell, and went quack at odd moments. Half of the time he wound up carrying her, because she had the habit of letting out some really distressed sounds if he was out of her sight for even a second. This would then result in strange looks from palace servants, and a few hidden smiles and suppressed snickers. Most of the time a quick glare would send the gawkers running, but there were a few who were more stubborn than the last.

"You should think about finding a carrying case for her," Katara suggested when he complained to the air in general during dinner. Zuko thought he was doing an admirable job of ignoring the snickers coming from Sokka and Toph.

"And what type of carrying case should I use?" he asked, crumbling some bread to set on the table next to where Kaiya was settled. The group who were currently gathered around the table had learned the first night not to complain about where Zuko set his little "daughter". No one liked to eat burned food, after all.

"Maybe something like one of those handbags the court ladies carry," Katara mused.

Sokka snorted his drink at that comment and doubled over, coughing and cackling at the same time. Toph, who was also snickering, thumped him hard between the shoulder blades and succeeded in introducing his face to the table.

"I can see it now," Toph giggled madly. "'Hey, did you see the guy that Iroh chose to be his heir?' 'No, what's he like?' 'He carries around a woman's handbag, next thing you know, he's going to be dressing up in women's clothing and claiming he's the future queen!'"

Zuko's face reddened while Katara said, "They wouldn't say that!"

"Sugar Queen, I know how the rich and royal think. I was raised in one of those houses, remember? They would say all that, and more," Toph replied, a bored tone to her voice.

For once Zuko didn't pay attention to the discussion of court politics that arose due to Toph's comment. He was mulling over ideas and their execution, and coming to a decision he stood up from the table, scooped Kaiya up, and walked out of the dining hall. He then walked back and, because it was the principle of the thing, torched Sokka's dinner until nothing but ash was left.

The next day he found it easier to ignore the whispers and hidden smiles, because he no longer had a little turtle-duck waddling after him like some bizarre growth. Instead, she rode in a specially fashioned holder that he had made (or had had made, the subject of which remained a hot topic of debate in court) by modifying one of the sword sheaths that he carried on his back. A small platform now rested over the opening that would originally have contained the swords themselves, and low "walls" had been built around the platform to allow Kaiya the ability to see the world around her without risk of falling off. The sight of the prince with the little turtle-duck riding on his back became a common one throughout the palace, and soon the only people who would smirk or giggle when he walked by were those who knew him best.


	6. Chapter 6

The assassins had been expected, the fact that they had managed to sneak into the palace's private gardens had not been expected. Zuko stood back to back with Katara as the two assessed the situation. Only two men faced them, but it was apparent from the way that they casually swung their weapons that they were not to be taken lightly. The two benders mentally ran through their options, with Katara opting to go for the water from the pond while Zuko, worried about damaging the newly planted flowers in the garden, decided against using his bending.

Instead, he reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his broadswords and brought them forward, ready to fight and win . . .

"QUACK!"

Zuko, Katara and the assassins froze and stared at the little turtle-duck that dangled from the prince's hand. The assassins burst into laughter while Zuko's eyes bugged out in horror (he had forgotten that he had altered his scabbard into a carrying device for Kaiya), and the bolder of the two stepped forward and poked his finger into Kaiya's face. No one noticed the small vein that popped out on the distressed turtle-duck's head.

"What is this?" the assassin chortled, tears leaking from his eyes. "A new Fire Nation YEOWTCH!"

Kaiya had taken extreme offence to the finger that was poking in her face, and had let out a small hiss right before she bit down on the extended appendage. Zuko and Katara took advantage of the confusion and knocked both assassins out before Katara encased them in ice for easier transportation to the dungeons.

Zuko bent down and retrieved Kaiya from where she had landed, and gently placed her back on her little platform. No words were exchanged as they hunted for the nearest guards to take care of their would be trouble makers, but Zuko's wide, proud grin said it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko let Katara be the one to explain the reason they returned to the palace followed by several guards who towed what looked like a pair of ice sculptures behind them. Iroh seemed troubled by the fact that assassins had actually attempted an attack, but Zuko deftly reminded his uncle that it was to be expected, since not everyone was happy with the fact that the war was finally over and that peace was being restored to the Four Nations.

Sokka had remained quiet and thoughtful throughout the explanation, only inquiring once about the fact that the two didn't use their bending against the assassins.

"Well, we didn't want to damage the newly replanted garden," Katara explained. "Besides, after Kaiya provided the distraction, it wasn't that difficult to subdue them with a minimum of bending."

"Distraction?"

Katara launched into a detailed description of their "fight" and Kaiya's role in it, and by the time she was finished Sokka was fairly shaking with suppressed laughter while Zuko found himself fighting back a scowl. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of Kaiya's bravery (_if you can call it that_, he mused) but that Sokka took great delight in needling the formerly banished Prince about his little "attachment" that went everywhere with him.

"So, in a nutshell, you two were saved by a hissing ball of cuteness!"

Yep, Zuko had called it. Sokka was off and running, and he wasn't even sure one of Toph's ultimate earthbending moves would be able to stop him.

"Wait, wait, I have it. Kaiya can be a new Fire Nation secret weapon! Here's how it would play out. You're surrounded by villains, see, and Zuko, you distract the bad guys by being, well, yourself. Once they're all focused on your annoying jerkhood, you LAUNCH THE HISSING BALL OF CUTENESS!"

Katara was trying very hard not to laugh, especially since Zuko's face had started to darken in annoyance, but Toph and Aang's mad giggles were coming close to setting her off. Even Iroh was snickering quietly to himself.

Sokka wasn't even near finished, however, as he quickly took down his "warrior's wolf tail", mused his hair over his forehead, and squinted his left eye while scowling in an eerie imitation of Zuko. "Or better yet, here's how it'll go! Zuko, you're surrounded, fifty to one," here he changed his voice to match Zuko's roughest growl, "I see I am left with no choice but to use my most powerful and forbidden attack...!"

The object of Sokka's amusement let out his own soft growl, but this, of course, didn't faze the Water Tribe boy. Sokka began to flap his arms around like some deranged bird before bellowing, "GO! HISSING BALL OF CUTENESS ATTACK!" As he said this, he pointed to Kaiya, who stared blankly back at him.

"I don't think Kaiya thinks much of your ideas," Katara giggled while Toph and Aang practically rolled on the ground. Zuko, for his part, had been doing an admirable job of keeping his temper when Sokka's next suggestion caused it to snap.

"You know," he said while contemplating his boomerang, "I think she'd be even BETTER as a long range weapon!" He looked up, fully intending to share his brilliance with the room, only to find Zuko standing in front of him, his out stretched finger a hair's breadth away from his forehead.

"I will burn all your hair off from _inside _your head if you _ever _consider strapping her to one of your boomerangs," he snarled, the look in his eyes giving truth to his words.

"Or . . . maybe not," Sokka replied with a huge grin, his eyes filled with mischief. "Guess I won't tell you about my plans to kidnap her once you get her fattened up EEEK!"

Sokka didn't even get to finish his train of thought (and no telling where it would have lead) because Zuko quickly set fire to his pants before stalking out of the room, Kaiya riding in her place of honor at his back. Iroh gave the frantically dancing Water Tribe boy an exasperated look before hurrying after his nephew.

"Geez, he can't take a joke at all!" Sokka whined, then let loose another yelp of surprise when Katara used the water she used to douse the flames to turn Sokka's pants into blocks of ice.

"It was funny at first, but you went too far," Katara chided. "You need to stop teasing him about Kaiya."

So saying, Katara swept out of the room herself, leaving Sokka, still frozen by his pants, staring blankly at Aang and Toph.

"We thought it was funny," the two said in unison, while Sokka grumbled a, "Thanks, now get me out of here!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded.

Katara looked up from her task and smiled at him, completely unconcerned with the harsh tone of his voice.

"I'm tying this ribbon around Kaiya's neck so that I can tell her apart from the wild turtle-ducks in the pond," she replied as she tied off the bow.

"What wild turtle-ducks?" Zuko asked, confused.

"The ones that have come in for Mating Season."

"MATING SEASON?!"

"That's what Iroh tells me . . .," Katara trailed off as Zuko snatched Kaiya up and took off towards the palace at a brisk walk. She jogged to catch up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Kaiya is not going to have a Mating Season, she's far too young."

"Zuko, she's a year old now, and according to the book we read, that's when turtle-ducks are mature enough to start a family."

"I said NO!"

Katara sighed as she watched Zuko's retreating back. _Really_, she thought, _He's got to let his "daughter" go sometime. _

He did just that the next day, large bruises under his eyes giving a silent testimony to his sleepless night. Katara stood back and watched him as he watched Kaiya paddle over to the other turtle-ducks. She knew he needed some alone time, but she also knew that she would be there when he needed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko paced the parameter of the pond, frantic eyes scanning the placid surface for any sign of movement. Katara quickly caught up with the distraught prince, and winced when she saw the bleakness in his eyes. Kaiya had been missing for well over two weeks, and Katara knew that Zuko feared the worst. She had tried to tell him that nothing could happen to the little turtle-duck on the palace grounds, but he had replied that accidents could occur, along with illness, poachers, etc.

Now he sat down at the pond's edge and stared across the water, his arms resting loosely on his upraised knees. Katara sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, offering him what comfort she could. As the morning dragged on, her eyes began to droop until movement on the water's surface caught her attention. She focused on a small moving dot, and began to grin as the dot grew closer and separated out into several recognizable shapes.

"Zuko, look, isn't that," she began, and felt him stiffen next to her when he caught sight of the rapidly approaching shapes.

They climbed to their feet, and Zuko's face broke out into a huge relieved grin as Kaiya's ribbon came into view. His grin grew even wider when he saw six tiny turtle-ducklings trailing after their new mother. He sat back down at the pond's edge, and Katara watched as Kaiya and her brood all climbed out and made their way to the prince.

"Oh, what have we here?" Iroh asked, coming upon the scene a little later. Kaiya and all six of her babies were snuggled in Zuko's lap, sound asleep.

"Kaiya's new turtle-ducklings," Katara answered, reaching over to move one of the sleeping babies onto her lap. The little thing was looking crowded amongst its brethren, and had been in danger of falling off Zuko's leg.

Zuko looked up at his uncle and saw a familiar twinkle in the older man's eyes. Resignation fell over him like a cloak, because he just _knew_ what was coming.

"Congratulations, you're a grandmother!"


End file.
